


Where Pidge Is

by Hoseki13



Series: Siblings Knows Best [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "Have you seen Katie?"Lance looked down from his spot to see Matt standing beside Blue's left paw. "Nah, sorry. Was spending most of my time cleaning my lady." Lance said apologetically. "Did you ask Hunk? She's usually with him if she's not in her room like the little gremlin she is, no offence."#08: Favorite Hideouts
Series: Siblings Knows Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588195
Kudos: 33





	Where Pidge Is

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore everything about the imposter and their Lions changing and just enjoy this fluff.

"Have you seen Katie?"

Lance looked down from his spot to see Matt standing beside Blue's left paw. "Nah, sorry. Was spending most of my time cleaning my lady." Lance said apologetically.

Matt gave him a smile. "It's fine. Guess I should go and get out of your hair then."

"Wait!" Lance shouted at him. With a fond pat at Blue's head and a mental promise to give his undivided attention to her later, Lance easily slid down from his position beside her ears to her paws and landed in front of the waiting Matt with a soft thump. "Let's find ourselves a Pidgey then," he grinned.

Matt blinked at the teenager. "You don't have to go out of your way to help me."

Lance waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine." he assured. "Did you ask Hunk? She's usually with him if she's not in her room like the little gremlin she is, no offence."

"None taken. Even I call her that." Matt laughed. "I asked him first actually and he told me to check at Green's hangar. But she's not there either."

Lance hummed thoughtfully as he tried to think of Pidge's hiding place. "Have you checked the vents? Specifically the vents in her room." he suggested while he starts walking out of Blue's hangar. 

Matt looked at him in surprise as he followed the paladin. "The vents? Katie is?"

Lance laughed lightly at that. "Oh yeah. She made a nest and all that in the vents. I'm not even kidding," he said.

As the two made their way towards Pidge's room, they bumped with Shiro and Keith in the hallway.

"Matt," Shiro smiled warmly at him, "I was just about to go look for you."

"What are you up to, Lance?" Keith eyed him suspiciously.

Lance dramatically placed his hand on his chest and made an exaggerated offended noise. " _Excuse you!_ I am doing my duty as a paladin by helping those in need," he sniffed.

Keith raised an eyebrow at that.

"He's right, Keith. I'm looking for Katie actually and Lance here was helping." Matt explained. "Did you guys see her?"

"Sorry, Matt. I haven't seen her since breakfast," Shiro smiled apologetically.

"Me neither." Keith chimed in.

"That sucks. Hey, we're actually about to check the vents in Katie's room. Mind giving us a hand?"

Both Shiro and Keith exchanged looks. "Sure," Shiro agreed readily while Keith gave a small nod in response.

Ten minutes later, the four of them found themselves standing in her room, with Keith sitting on top of Lance as he try to open the vent while Shiro and Matt stood at the side.

"Hurry up, mullet head. You're not exactly light." Lance grumbled under him. 

Keith just rolled his eyes as he pushed the vent. Grabbing the edges, he pulled himself up just enough to peek in. He saw a pillow and a blanket thrown about messily at his left while a few items were strewn around in a messy pile at his right but no signs of Pidge.

"She's not here," he called down.

"Oh, what a bummer." Matt sighed. "Where else could she be? She's not in her room, or Green Lion's hangar, or even the vents! Where else could she be in this castle?" Matt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why do you even want to meet her anyway? I'm sure Hunk could help you if it's about your leg." Lance said only to let out a pained yelp and a groan when Keith, who is still on top of him, kicked him in the chest.

"Don't be so dramatic. I didn't kick you that hard." the red paladin rolled his eyes again. "Now let me down before I kick you again."

Lance huffed but complied. Bending down, he patiently wait for Keith to climb down before he straightened back up. "Well, we looked at her favorite hiding place and still no sign of her."

"I guess I'll just have to wait until lunch to meet up with Katie. Thanks for your help guys. I really appreciate it." Matt smiled at them.

"Now wait just a minute, mister. I said we looked at her favorite hiding place, I didn't mean we're giving up now." Lance said determinedly. "There's bound to be some other hiding place we don't know about."

"If it helps, I didn't see her in the training room." Keith said.

"She's not at the command nor the living room." Shiro informed. 

"And she's not in the kitchen or the Lion hangar since this morning." Matt quipped. 

"What other places that our little Pidgey can wiggle herself into?" Lance hummed thoughtfully.

"Probably a place we won't or can't go," Keith offered.

"A place we didn't think to look," Lance added.

"Somewhere safe and comfortable enough for her to do her project in peace," Shiro agreed.

"Where in the world would that be?" Matt wondered.

"Allura's room!" the three paladin said in unison, startling the young rebel.

"Why didn't we think of that! Come on!" Lance urged them giddily. 

Fifteen minutes later, they're standing in front of Allura's room, both Shiro and Matt stopping just a few feet away as they start to get uncomfortable at the realisation that they're about to enter Allura's room.

Keith and Lance however, have no such qualms, the latter because of him being used to living in a home full of girls while the former because of him never understanding the apprehension.

With a knock and a loud voice announcing their identity, Lance swiftly opened the door to the room and entered it, followed closely by Keith.

Pidge blinked up from her computer when the door opened and gave them a displeased frown when she saw them. "Can't a girl be alone with her thoughts in this castle?" she asked petulantly.

"Not if said girl kept forgetting to keep her coms on like we told her to," Shiro sighed when he finally stepped into the room. "Does Allura even know you're here?"

"What do you take me for? Of course Allura knows." Pidge rolled her eyes at the black paladin. "If anything, I should be asking **you** that question," she huffed.

"Don't be such a smartass, you little gremlin," Matt said as he messed her hair up in revenge.

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I just combed it!" 

"That's what you get for being difficult to find." Matt stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, since we've finally found her, I will now excuse myself so that I may return to my beautiful lady's side." Lance smiled.

"Thanks for the help, man." Matt thanked him. 

"Just doing my job," Lance winked at him before he walked out.

"I guess I'll just go train now." Keith said before excusing himself.

"Try not to make a mess of the room, Pidge. See you at lunch, Matt." Shiro smiled warmly at him once more before he left, leaving the two Holts alone in the room.

"I guess you got yourself four new brothers while I was gone, huh?"

"What do you mean, Matt?" she looked at him questioningly. 

"Well, they knew where your favorite hiding places are." Matt pointed out sulkily. "It's like you replaced me." 

Pidge smacked his shoulder playfully. "Don't be ridiculous, Matt. You'll always be my favorite."

"Oh wow, I'm honored."

Pidge rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "You're impossible." she said affectionately. "Besides, it's not four, it's three." 

At Matt's questioning look, her eyes lights up mischievously as she added, "Shiro's more of a dad than a brother," with a cheeky smile. 

Matt burst out loudly at that. "Don't I know it."


End file.
